Resolved Silence
by DiscretionAdvised-Chan
Summary: White Angels Have No Wings - One-shot Dahye spends the lunch period with everyone's favorite psycho, Yeonwha. Dahye & Yeonwha pairing. F/F lemon and non-con. This fic details a non-consensual encounter. Discretion advised.


This is my first fic in a while, years actually, not counting the two prior failed attempts I had last week (I'll polish those more so I can hopefully post them up here). I like the manwha, _White Angels Have No Wings_ , and like everyone else got frustrated with the consistent blue balling of this series. That said, there is a large amount of non consenting sexual content in this one-shot. But if you've read enough of the manwha to have gotten this far in seeking out a fanfic, then there's a good chance you're well aware.

Discretion advised.

* * *

Disclaimer ~ I do not own the creative content including but not exclusive of the writing and art for _White Angels Have No Wings_. All intellectual rights are owned by Gado. **And Lezhin can fuck off for its mistreatment of their artists.  
** **  
****  
**

Resolved Silence

Pain. That's all she felt, her head recoiling from the resounding slap to her cheek. The impact was so loud it echoed through the hall, bouncing across the alcove of lockers. Dahye, face now completely red, scrambled away from the offending eyes starring into her soul. The hand on her thigh tightened, pressing on the bruise formed a few minutes prior beginning to hue. She shrunk into herself, looking up from the bench, prone, wrists firmly tied underneath her.

"Dahye..."

The eyes loomed closer, bright and predatory. The hand on her thigh inched up, a thumb dipping down and lightly skimming her inner thigh. Dahye shivered in fear. She tried blinking away the tears, terrified at even the briefest possibility of not being able to see her assailant. "Yeonwha... please. You don't have to do this. Whatever it is that you want, I'll do it. I'll stop smoking. I'll give you money. Please just... don't do this."

The pale girl in front of her smiled, the visage chilling her to the bone. She had never seen such a grimace on a person's face before. Dahye barely noticed the contorted smile's movement until it was right beside her ear, "That's the first time you've casually used my first name." Yeonwha's nose nudged against her ear, purring into it.

A finger stroked her cheek, while the thumb on her thigh brushed against the bottom seam of her panties. Dahye jerked her face away in disgust, but the hand on her cheek quickly grabbed her by the throat. "No Dahye. I don't want your money. I don't want any of your possessions..." The thumb now slipping under the fabric ghosted up and down Dahye's warm slit. Her eyes widened. The hand clamped harder on her neck making it difficult for her to breathe. "I don't even care about the cigarettes. Of course, I would hate to see such pretty features dull overtime... but right now you look exquisite."

Dahye moaned as the thumb dipped into her sex pressing into her painfully slow. As she squirmed, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. This was actually happening. Yeonwha's expression became one of glee. "You might be crying, but your body is telling me something completely different." Leaning in, Yeonwha's thumb roughly slid into her, making her squeak. Their noses touching, warmth tickled from the lips hovering in front of her. "You're so freaking wet Dahye."

Dahye closed her eyes, breath becoming labored as the thumb leisurely gained a rhythm, pulsing in and out of her. The hand on her throat grabbed her hair, pulling and tilting her head back, leaving her neck vulnerable to the ferocious teeth that grazed her skin. Dahye shuddered, she could feel the pool of juices forming on the cloth covering under her. She groaned when the thumb pushed further, near burying itself to the knuckle. Panting, the small finger began to gently wiggle inside, stretching her. Dahye gasped, her whole body clenching up, unprepared for the sharp contractions it coaxed from inside her. "uhn- fuck!"

"My my, what foul language. What would our teachers think? The star pupil of our grade having such a filthy mouth?" The thumb retracted from Dahye's entrance, thankfully giving her room to breathe. Or so she thought as the calloused pad instead started rubbing her clit. Her breathing hitched, shivers taking her by surprise, and she involuntarily whimpered. For the briefest aching moment, she unconsciously pushed her hips against the thumb, seeking release. Catching her senses, she stilled herself instantly. Sparks ignited across her flesh as Yeonwha's teeth clamped down onto her throat, her attention snapping to at the sensation of more fingers tugging and teasing the damp curls around her opening.

Yeonwha felt a squirt of liquid heat spray her hand. She groaned having to control herself, keeping her fingers from plunging into Dahye and fucking her senseless right then and there. The sweet scent of the girl beneath her only accentuated her senses. She could feel Dahye's pulse as she nipped and sucked the nape of her neck.

Yeonwha took her time as she slowly pushed her two fingers past the girl's folds, keeping her thumb pressed against the silk swollen bud nestled above her hand. The effect was immediate, tremors racked through Dahye's frame. Drinking it in, Yeonwha's arousal became almost painful. Yeonwha's patience caving at the end, she rushed the last few inches, plunging the full length of her fingers in, delighted at the way Dahye's back arched against her as the fingers bottomed out inside her opening. She tenderly nipped the girl's ear.

"You can come. No one's here to see us. Your friends don't have to know." As if making her point, she pulled her fingers out halfway, wiggling the two digits sliding against each other just past Dahye's inner folds. The girl under her writhed.

"haah...God. Please stop talking."

Yeonwha chuckled, leaving a trail of hot kisses. She wasn't even insulted. The silky insulation around her hand clamped when she popped a nipple into her mouth. Hearing a sharp intake of air, she could feel Dahye's eyes on her. So she gave a show by bobbing her head as she sucked on the nub roughly, making noises as she swirled her tongue over it. Her eyebrow raised as the warmth gently tightened against her fingers. She peeked under her eyelids catching Dahye's darkened intense gaze, lips slightly parted. Yeonwha smirked to herself. _Seems little miss purity likes to watch._

Grasping and tugging on the nipple with her teeth, she circled Dahye's clit with her thumb as she sped up her efforts. Angling her fingers a little better she began pumping her arm, hooking her fingers hard as they glided in and out of Dahye's hole with ease.

Dahye's eyes rolled back as her legs started shaking. A trembled moan escaped jumping in pitch as the fingertips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. God, she was so close, and Yeonwha's hand was wreaking havoc on her resolve. It was beyond disturbing. At that moment she wasn't sure if she cared who or what was at the end of those fingers. Her spine curved, her bound hands gripping the bench cover under her in search of anything stable enough to keep her mind from snapping.

Yeonwha's husky voice whispered into her ear sending unchecked tendrils of heat to her core, pushing her already dark and perverse arousal to its limit, "Go ahead. I want to feel you come all around me." She hissed. To her relief, the coil in Dahye finally came undone.

More than undone. Spasms took her by surprise, hips twitching uncontrollably as she cried out. Dahye could feel her wetness quickly coating Yeonwha's hand and her thighs, getting everywhere. She squealed as the fingers pumped deeper, making her hips jerk hard off the bench. "Wait gh- ...s-stop." She was so sensitive. Fingers hastening, her frantic breathing became strained. It stretched out her climax, bolts of pleasure going straight through her, as her mouth opened in a silent scream against Yeonwha's neck, violently shaking.

She collapsed soon after in exhaustion, trying to recover. Reduced to twitches and the occasional mumble, Yeonwha decided to let up and give the girl under her a break. She was curious about how Dahye tasted but thought better of licking her fingers in front of the girl. Leaning in, she kissed her forehead, tasting the salt of the girl's sweat, using her other hand to brush away the fresh tears falling from Dahye's eyelids. "Ssh. It's over now."

Yeonwha leaned down, kissing the girl bellow her, the girl too weak to move away. She touched their foreheads, checking Dahye's phone.

Wiping her fingers on the sheet under them she sat up, untying the restraints before reaching for Dahye's skirt on the ground. "The lunch period is about to end."

Dahye kept silent as the uniform landed on her leg.


End file.
